


Knights of Darkness

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Evil and Good cannot exist without each other, Gen, Siren-X isn't as bad as you think, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Siren-X shows up at Felicity's apartment to thank her for her freedom.The first part of the story is set slightly before Oliver is freed from prison.





	Knights of Darkness

“Hello, Felicity.” A voice spoke as Felicity entered her apartment.  
Felicity shivered, the tone of the voice proved who it was.  
She looked up and saw Siren-X standing by her kitchen sink. “Oh, crap.”

“I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to thank you for helping Thea rescue me.” Siren-X spoke. “Like Schindler, we did some good, Thea and I. We saved gay people as much as we could.”

Felicity frowned. “That's really nice.” She was completely out of her element here and this situation was beyond awkward.

Siren-X frowned. “There is good in everyone evil, just like there is evil in everyone good.”  
“I can't argue that. I was going to honestly shoot Diaz.” Felicity spoke, saying that out loud honestly felt like a relief to her.

“I don't think anyone would blame you for shooting Diaz.” Siren-X spoke. “Believe me, I just wanted to come here to thank you. Unlike Thea, my wife, well, we'd be married if it was possible in our world, I don't hold any hatred towards your Oliver for what he did. My anger and hate is not the same as hers. I've always stood by her side though, through thick and thin. I won't hold back if I have to fight to protect her. I just want you to know, that we are not all the same.”

Felicity nodded. “I can see that. I'm sorry for lumping everyone on the Nazi side into the same crazy camp.” As soon as she spoke the words she winced.

Siren-X chuckled. “Careful now. I know of a universe where you're a lot like me. Let's not have you steal that Felicity's cruelness.” 

Felicity shivered, understanding exactly what Siren-X was saying. “I wish I could get used to the absurdity that life keeps throwing at us.” 

“I can understand that.” Siren-X spoke. “I shall leave now.”

Siren-X left, and Felicity shivered.  
She knew that she was going to have to talk to Oliver about all this. Fortunately, Oliver was going to finally be released from prison tomorrow.

&^&

Felicity took a deep breath. “Oliver, I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it, Felicity?” Oliver asked.  
“So, the other day I got paid a visit by Nazi Thea. That's my name for her at least.” Felicity frowned.

Oliver winced. “Are you okay?”  
“I'm okay. But she strongly hinted that unless I wanted to be thrown into something storing a lot of Hydrogen hard enough to initiate a chain fusion reaction, creating a very large nuclear explosion with a lot less radiation, I had to help track down where Siren-X was.” Felicity frowned.

Oliver hugged Felicity. “I know you wouldn't want to help, but you weren't given a choice. I'm just sorry I couldn't warn you.”

“It's okay. Because yesterday, I got a visit from Siren-X. Who was far nicer than Nazi Thea. As weird as that sounds. This is a huge complicated mess of things. Siren-X is the lesser of two evils here for certain.” Felicity shivered.

“That might just be the only way to stop Earth-X Thea then.” Oliver spoke. “To use Siren-X's compassion against her.”

“It's worth a try. Neither one of us want to really deal with another Overgirl.” Felicity shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like that bit of new information on Siren-X.  
> More will come in time.  
> And yes, Siren-X is hinting that Felicity has a version of herself out there that is like a Nazi.


End file.
